


Uncertainty

by steamedtots



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedtots/pseuds/steamedtots
Summary: When Ian becomes depressed, Mickey must take care of him.





	Uncertainty

Mickey yawns, stretching as he stands in front of the fridge. He groans as he realizes there are no beers left. 

“Dammit, Terry,” Mickey grumbles as he shuts the door. He trudges to the cabinet, looking for any food at all at this point. He examines the basically empty cabinet. Mickey resorts to grabbing a half empty bag of chips. He opens it and grabs a stale chip. 

Mickey grimaces and looks down at the bag. He looks back at the now completely empty cabinet. He sighs and shuts the cabinet before returning to his room. He flops onto his bed, occasionally eating a handful of chips. 

Mickey lays down on his bed, ready to fall asleep as it’s well past midnight. He closes his eyes and tucks his arm underneath his pillow. 

Upon dozing off, a knock on the door scares Mickey shitless. He sits bolt upright, blinking the sleep off his eyes. He sits there for a minute, expecting somebody else to get the door. 

Another knock. 

Everybody else must be asleep. Or they just don’t want to get it. Mickey groans and throws his legs off the bed, pushing himself to his feet. He stumbles out of his room and to the door. 

Not even bothering to use the peephole or even ask who it is, Mickey opens the unlocked door. 

“What the fu-“ Mickey begins as he opens the door, before realizing it’s Ian. “Ian? What’re you doing here?” Mickey realizes the tears running down his face. Ian wipes his face with the sleeve of his jacket and exhales, the vapor visible in the cold night as it leaves his mouth. 

“Lip and I aren’t... uh... ‘getting along,’” Ian says, keeping his vision directed at the ground as he shivers. 

“You sure it’s nothing else?” Mickey asks, trying not to be so blunt. “It looks like you were crying.”

Ian looks up at his boyfriend, revealing how red his eyes are from crying. Tears begin to stream down his face. 

Ian doesn’t say anything, but instead takes a step forward to hug Mickey. Mickey stays frozen for a moment before hugging him back. He holds him tighter, feeling and hearing Ian sob. 

“It’s okay,” Mickey coos into his ear. 

Ian buries his face in Mickey’s shoulder as Mickey slowly pulls him into the house. Mickey kicks the door closed and continues to embrace Ian. 

Feeling a bit broken because there’s not much Mickey can do for Ian, he feels the urge to cry. He knows he needs to hold it in though. With Ian rejecting care from doctors and therapists, he has to deal with his ongoing bipolar. 

“What exactly is upsetting you?” Mickey asks, not wanting to let go of him. 

Ian lets his arms go limp, giving the indication that he doesn’t need to hug him. Mickey lets Ian back up, keeping his eyes on the ground and avoiding all eye contact with Mickey. 

“I’ve fucked up my whole life. There’s no way I’m getting into any branch of the military, let alone West Point. And I’ve just felt differently lately. I’ll be fine one moment and the next I’m furious or depressed and it’s seriously fucking me up.”

“Ian, there are other careers out there. Who says you have to be in the military?” Mickey states, trying to get Ian to look at him. 

Ian doesn’t respond. 

“As for your bipolar, you need to get help. There’s medicine you can take for it that will help. A doctor can prescribe it to you if go to one. Trust me, Ian. Please,” Mickey pleads, stepping closer to Ian and placing his hands on his shoulders. 

Ian doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t even look up. Mickey sighs and drops his arms, sticking his hands in his pockets and dropping his gaze. He feels himself tear up. 

Ian suddenly looks up at Mickey, holding back sobs. Tears fill his eyes before spilling. 

“Is there something wrong with me?” Ian croaks. 

Mickey can’t hold it. He feels a tear fall down his cheek. 

“Ian,” Mickey whispers, stepping forward and pulling him into another tight embrace. 

Ian sobs as he wraps his arms around him, not even trying to hold back anymore. 

“There is nothing wrong with you. There are a lot of people who deal with bipolar and depression and anxiety and stuff like that,” Mickey tells him. 

Ian squeezes his grip around him. 

“I love you, just the way you are. I wouldn’t want you to change for the world, but bipolar is something that needs to be taken care of. I’ll be with you the whole way. I won’t leave you. Ever. I care about you. I want you to be okay. Ian, I love you,” Mickey whispers. 

Ian whispers back, “Okay. I love you, too.” Ian feels a smile tug at his lips, knowing that someone cares for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing some angst with a fluffy ending?


End file.
